cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkskimming
Sparkskimming is the act of moving on metal by using a quad of sparkskimmers. It can be done for a variety of reasons including leisure and various sports. Sparkskimming occurs on specially prepared indoor and outdoor sparkskimming courses that come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. It originated in the Kuhneebo Conglomerate in the early Zeconian industrial era. Traditional sparkskimming employs the use of four skates due to Kuhneebo biology, but has been adapted for bipedal individuals as well. Overview The two main components of sparkskimming are sparkskimmers and spark rinks. Skimmers are bladed footwear normally worn in quartets, where a blade - typically quartz. Spark rinks are large metal fields. When a sparkskimmer moves along the surface of the rink, they glide as if skating while the blade and metal react to create a trail of sparks. While basic sets of skimmers can be quite inexpensive, designer skimmers can command exorbitant prices. Rinks There is significant variation in the dimensions and layout of spark rinks and fields. Figure skimming and hockey rinks are flat, and devoid of obstructions. The various extreme skimming sports require more complicated arrangements. Pipes, quarter-pipes, half-pipes, ramps, loops, bars, rails, and other sorts of hazards and geographic oddities are arranged into special rinks known as "sparkparks". History Sparkskimming first came into being as a way to monetize bulk industrial metal waste. By digging deep pits in otherwise unused areas, large quantities of liquid metal could be disposed of, and the top mechanically cleared to create a remarkably smooth field. Using quartz-based footwear, known as sparkskimmers, individuals could skate across the fields while producing a pattern of sparks in their wake. During the early Imperial years of the Verandi Empire, elements of sparkskimming were adapted into spectral shows, with certain elements being re-adapted back into various skimming sports. Variants Figure Skimming Figure Skimming is a sport and activity in which individuals, duos, trios, or groups perform on figure sparkskimmers on flat metal fields. It arose as people grew intrigued with the sparks that could be produced while sparkskimming. Complex sparks and patterns could be created, but required great control and precision. By incorporating traditional dancing blending it with the new range of movements possible while skimming, it developed into its own form of artistic expression. Figure Skimming was later incorporated into some varieties of Verandi spectral shows. Extreme Skimming A popular variant of sparkskimming takes the form of an action sport where stunts and tricks are performed by skimmers in sparkparks. Spark Hockey After discovering Earth, early trading with the human nation of Canada introduced the Kongo to the sport of ice hockey. Countless sparkskimming variants of hockey were invented and created by the Kuhneebo over the subsequent years, with no less that sixty-seven variations existing by the time of the Galactic Dark Age. In the aftermath of the galactic collapse, spark hockey was reduced to two highly popular main variants and only a handful of others. Due to its origins in Earth culture, spark hockey is unlike most other Kongolese sports, offering an exotic-seeming source of entertainment domestically. Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate Category:Sports